Capitulo 2: Good Times Bad Times
by MinaWinchester
Summary: Good Times Bad Times" Buenos tiempos Malos tiempos


Capitulo 2: "Good Times Bad Times" (Buenos tiempos Malos tiempos)

Noviembre de 2005.

Denver, Colorado.

4 am. Mi celular esta sonando. En realidad esta sonando "Just a gigoló" de David Lee Roth...y eso es suficiente, ya se quien es...por eso dejo que siga sonando...

Vuelve a sonar....y lo hace de nuevo otra vez...

Creo que voy a atender sino esto llevara toda la noche...

Mas vale que que tengas una muy buena excusa, Dean....son las 4 am y estaba soñando placenteramente que era millonaria, estaba en mi isla paradisíaca....y que jamás te había conocido....Era un sueño ma-ra-vi-llo-so!.

Que graciosa "chuckles"...eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, nunca pierdes el sentido del humor...

¿Entonces?

Oh, Sam y yo acabamos de terminar una cacería....tu sabes...un simple wendigo, de esos que comen carne humana y esas cosas...nada del otro mundo....y….me preguntaba si querías tomarte unas cervezas con nosotros...

Dean, que parte de: son las 4 am y estaba durmiendo no entendiste?.

Estoy preocupado por Sammy, Mina, un demonio mato a su novia Jessica y...

Que? Jess esta muerta?

Si ¿la conocías?

Si, nos hemos visto varias veces....y hemos hablado por teléfono...Oh, Dios mío...no puedo creerlo...

Pues créelo....papa esta desaparecido....Jessica esta muerta...

El tío John esta desaparecido? Y ahora me lo dices?...Cuando pensaban llamarme para contármelo? Eh?...Dime en donde están y no se muevan de ahí, iré para allá...

Blackwater Ridge, Lost Creek, Colorado.

De acuerdo, yo estoy en Denver, es a una hora de aquí...Esperen por mi que ahí voy.

Okay, aquí estaremos. Nos hospedamos en el Hotel Telluride, habitación 102.

Me levante y me vestí tan rápido como pude. Todavía no podía creerlo. ¿John desparecido? ¿Papa lo sabía y no me había dicho nada?. ¿Jessica muerta?. Pero si hace dos meses estuvimos cenando, riendo y charlando todos juntos! Oh Dios mío, pobre Sammy!. Tengo que hablar con él!!!...¿Porque no me habrá llamado apenas ocurrió?...

Tome mi laptop, mi bolso, mi arma y me dirigí a mi auto; un fantástico Chevrolet Impala Rojo de dos puertas del 64. Es hermoso!. Y lo tengo gracias a mi padre que pudo repararlo en su desarmadero de autos. Fue mi regalo de cumpleaños cuando llegue a los 16, y él lo tenia listo para que lo usara al regreso de mi primera iniciación en Inglaterra. Además queda fatal estacionado al lado del Chevy Impala Negro del 67 de Dean, ¿no?.

En el camino de Denver a Lost Creek muchas cosas fueron pasando por mi cabeza: que diablos hacia Sam con Dean?. Había roto su promesa de no cazar más para poder tener una vida "normal"?. En que circunstancias había sido asesinada Jessica por un demonio?. Como fue que un cazador experimentado como John Winchester puede haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra así porque si?. Papa sabrá algo de todo esto?.

Llegue a la puerta de la habitación 102 del Hotel Telluride a las 6 am. Las ganas de tomar cerveza se habían esfumado de mi mente y esperaba que lo hubieran hecho de la mente de Dean también. En realidad esperaba que cualquier idea que Dean tenia en mente al momento de llamarme, se hubiera esfumado.

Golpee con mi puño la puerta dos veces. Y Dean la abrió al instante..

Hola, "nena". Entra.

Hola, Dean.

Inmediatamente que entre comenzó a besarme. Coloco su mano derecha en mi nuca y su mano izquierda en mi cintura. Me besaba apasionadamente como si fuera la última vez que lo haría. Yo estaba sin aliento, no me dejaba respirar entre beso y beso. Me llevo sujeta de la cintura desde de la puerta de entrada hasta el pie de la cama.

En el minuto que pude respirar, logre preguntarle:

Dean ¿dónde esta Sam?.

Uh?...En la cafetería….(y siguió besándome sin dejarme respirar)

Dean, Dean….espera un minuto….¿dejaste a tu hermano solo en una cafetería después de todo lo que ha pasado?.

Uh?....Oh…okay…si querías romper mi libido…bueno…no lo lograste…(y siguió besándome y besándome y besándome…)

Dean! Dame un minuto!...(y me tiro a la cama, para seguir besándome) Dean!!!...

Okay, de acuerdo…Quieres desayunar?...Vamos con Sammy.

Y se levanto de encima mío y me dio su mano para ayudar a incorporarme. Una vez que me levante y me pare a su lado, esta vez fui yo quien lo empujo a la cama y se tiro encima de él. Y ahí fue cuando comencé a besarlo haciéndole perder el aliento. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Sentía como sus manos intentaban acariciarme y sacarme la ropa al mismo tiempo. Parecía que íbamos en un tren de alta velocidad como los que hay en Japón. Vértigo, vértigo, vértigo. Justo en ese preciso momento en que las cosas empezaban a ponerse interesantes, Sam abre la puerta de golpe.

- Dean?

Dean se levanta rápidamente haciendo que yo caiga al piso de espalda y con mi blusa a medio abotonar. Trate de levantarme lo mas disimuladamente que pude pero…

Hola, Mina….

Hey! Hola Sammy. (Me levante apresuradamente mientras trataba de abrochar mi blusa sin que Sam se diera cuenta…Si, claro…).

Ah…debí imaginar que había una razón para la que Dean se demorara tanto en ir a desayunar…

Eh…eh….Recién acabo de llegar Sam y Dean estaba diciéndome eso, que fuéramos a desayunar…porque ambos teníamos hambre….¿vamos?.

Okay, la cafetería esta aquí a dos cuadras.

Las damas primero (dijo Dean).

Salimos del hotel y nos dirigimos los tres a la cafetería. Fue imposible tratar de que Dean "se mantuviera quieto" en las dos cuadras que caminamos. Era como tratar de querer espantar abejas con miel. Imposible!.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaban junto a la ventana. Sam de un lado y Dean y yo del otro. Mientras la mesera nos tomaba el pedido, Dean se levanto y fue al baño. Fue entonces cuando aproveche para preguntarle a Sam sobre Jess y sobre John.

Sam ¿tienes ganas de contarme que fue lo que paso con Jess?

Uh…es doloroso para mi, Mina…hablar de esto…Dean y yo fuimos a buscar a papa a Jericho que fue en donde estaba trabajando en su nueva cacería. Ahí encontramos en su habitación del hotel varios recortes, notas y fotos sobre una "dama blanca" que estaba haciendo desaparecer a hombres en medio del camino…

Una dama blanca?...Hay leyendas sobre ellas muy interesantes alrededor de todo el planeta…

Si…con Dean descubrimos que esta en particular, que en vida se llamaba Constance Welch, había asesinado a sus hijos y después se había suicidado solo para vengarse de su marido infiel y era así como atrapaba a los hombres en el camino…a los que eran infieles…y los mataba…Hicimos que se enfrentara a sus hijos por el crimen que había cometido contra ellos y resolvimos el caso. También encontramos el diario de papa, que como tu sabes él nunca lo deja en cualquier lado…y fue ahí cuando nos dimos cuenta que le había dejado a Dean escritas unas coordenadas…..

Que los trajo a Colorado…

Exacto…Yo tenia una entrevista el lunes en la Universidad para poder solicitar mi ingreso, así que Dean me dejo en la puerta de mi departamento. Entre, llame a Jess y ella no respondió. Así que me dirigí al cuarto y me recosté en la cama y fue ahí cuando vi a Jess pegada al techo con sangre que salía de su estomago y de repente todo estallo en llamas..

Oh! Dios mío Sam!!...Igual que tu madre? A Jess la asesino el mismo demonio que mato a tu madre?.

Si…y el único que tiene las respuestas es papa…así que por eso estamos buscándolo, hallamos a papa y él nos podrá decir como matamos a esa cosa que asesino a mi madre y a Jess…

Oh, Sammy lo siento mucho…Realmente apreciaba a Jess, en serio..Nunca voy a olvidar como nos divertíamos cuando yo los visitaba en California…Cuanto lo siento Sammy…

Dean llego a los 10 minutos del baño. El creyó que yo no lo vi pero se detuvo a hablar con la mesera sobre algo. Odiaba cuando hacia eso. Se sentó a mi lado y puso su mano en mi pierna y me guiño el ojo. Sam sonrío porque sabía lo que Dean estaba pensando.

Dean, Sam me acaba de contar lo que paso con Jess y que tu padre esta desaparecido ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?.

Déjame ver (y empezó a besarme de nuevo)….Uh….

Dean!...Vamos! Sam esta aquí…este es un lugar publico…¿no te bastaron las dos cuadras del hotel hasta aquí?..

Uh…déjame pensarlo….NO (y siguió besándome como si nada…)

Ey, muchachos (Sam se dirigió a nosotros) todavía tenemos una habitación reservada…creo que seria mejor si ustedes…

Gracias Sammy…

Y en ese momento Dean recibió un mensaje de texto que decía: "Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin" y le dijo a Sam:

- Okay Sammy, creo que tenemos un trabajo…

Mi celular comenzó a sonar también, era mi papa, Bobby, que me pedía ayuda para resolver un caso en Dakota del Norte.

Era papa. Tengo que ir a Dakota de Norte. Necesita ayuda con un caso.

Demonios! (protesto Dean).

Pagamos la cuenta y nos levantamos de la mesa.

Me dirigí a mi auto y Dean me acompaño. Me apoye contra la puerta del conductor y Dean me despidió con un beso…mas bien dos…uhhh…..mejor tres…..

Sigues debiéndome una cerveza. No te olvides.

Y tu me debes una blusa nueva…no te olvides…

Llámame en cuanto llegues, envíale mis saludos a Bobby.

Cuídate y cuida a Sam, trata de no maltratar mucho ese cuerpo…odio cuando tengo que perder demasiado tiempo curándolo…¿Okay?.

Okay (y volvió a besarme).

Pasarían cuatro meses hasta que volvería a ver a Dean y a Sam…


End file.
